


Кодекс ситхов для кукол формата 1:6

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action Figures, Crafts, Doll accessories, Dolls, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset, papercraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Нельзя просто так взять и стать императрицей Империи ситхов, сначала нужно серьёзное обучение.Как хорошо, что дедушка подготовился и может помочь!
Kudos: 29
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Кодекс ситхов для кукол формата 1:6

**Author's Note:**

> Новоканонный ситхский шрифт! И эмблема тоже новоканонная!
> 
>  **Материалы:** Лист обычной бумаги формата А4, ножницы, клей карандаш или ПВА, тонкий картон или плотная бумага для подложки, цветная бумага или ткань для обложки. Для состаривания бумаги: чай, акварельные карандаши, кисточка  
>  **Примечания:** На распечатке приведены рандомные варианты обложек просто для примера, шрифт можно скачать здесь https://github.com/AurekFonts/AurekFonts.github.io/wiki/Fonts-for-the-Old-Tongue

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34MnS)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34MnT)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34MnW)

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/34MnV)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 16 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
